Conventionally, combinations of command-line options are used to configure Java® applications. As these command-line options are not sufficiently understood by all application programmers, specifying needed command-line options is error-prone. Furthermore, the command-line options used to configure Java® applications are specific to one vendor's Java® Virtual Machine (JVM), which results in misconfiguration or application failure if an option understood by one vendor's JVM is accidentally passed to another, incompatible JVM. Moreover, the command-line options are inflexible as they can be applied only globally to JVM behavior. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.